


Breakfast in the Office

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly wyndolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in the Office

     "I swear it was an accident." Wynonna stepped into the BBD-hq, flashing her best guilt-laden pout.  
  
    She heard Dolls sigh without turning around.  
  
    "It's important you know it was accident. Very much not intentional." She stepped closer to him, nose nearly touching his shoulder, peeking over at the documents he was rifling through.   
  
    "Morning, Earp. What happened?" Dolls admitted, to himself, that Wynonna certainly made an interesting job more interesting.  
  
    Flicking open the donut box she carried, she pouted again.  
  
    "I ate all the jellies," Wynonna uttered in a whisper and winked. "Left you a glazed though. You're welcome."


End file.
